


Shuriman Nights

by TearsOfTime0086



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, pre-ascension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfTime0086/pseuds/TearsOfTime0086
Summary: Renekton tries to sneak back home after another late-night brawl in the alleys.Unfortunately for him, Nasus is a light sleeper.
Relationships: Nasus & Renekton (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Shuriman Nights

Your brother has never been good at keeping quiet.

It’s pitch black when your eyes forcefully open - the Shuriman desert has lost its color to the bitter-cold moon. You barely see your feet roll out of bed, yet every step is lithe and calculated. You’ve done this too many times to forget.

Below you, Renekton bites down another expletive. You sigh, and grab the roll of gauze forever hanging in the corridor. 

“Renya…” You whisper as you walk down the last stair. Renekton looks up, a bloody cloth stuffed in his jaws. The fresh gauze is wordlessly passed to him. As your vision adjusts to the darkness, you see a crimson line of blood tracing a path beneath your feet. You turn to find more cloth, but an abruptly raised hand stops you.

“I’ll take care of it,” Renekton grits through five layers of gauze. Another drip of blood falls to the ground. For a second, you consider ignoring him, but the burning stubbornness in his eyes dissuades you quickly.

And so you sit down and wait, watching the pile of bloodied rags grow taller and taller into the night. You wait, watching your brother pop his fingers back into place. His body trembles with the raw adrenaline coursing through him, reflected in every muffled grunt and curse escaping his lips. 

“Was it Yus’ra again?” you ask as the final joint snaps. 

Renekton scoffs. “He never learns - sooner or later, he’ll bring all of Shurima to his fights.”

“How many did he manage this time?”

“Eight- but five of them were cowards.”

You simply nod. Yus’ra was a fairly well-known street dweller, once rumored to be the toughest brawler in Shurima’s underworld. 

Renekton spits into a spare strip of cloth. Of course, those rumors were nowhere to be heard these days.

“I woke you up again, didn’t I.” Renekton’s voice is much more subdued. You turn toward him, but his line of sight drops to the floor. 

“I couldn’t help but hear your... expanded vocabulary.”

A laugh reveals red-stained canines. “Crude words from a crude idiot.”

“You are not an idiot, Renya.”

The sound that comes out Renekton’s mouth emanates both frustration and embarrassment at the same time. “You should go back to sleep. Your Collegium test is more important than this.”

You freeze. On pure impulse, you grab your brother’s bruised hand. The swollen joints rub against your slim fingers, bruised wounds touching hands that have never scarred. “I am your brother above all else, Renya. In comparison to that, my books are nothing.”

Renekton bites down on his lip. “Brother, you know what I mean. You have a future. Street-fighting is all I’ll ever be good at.” 

“You have a talent for battle,” you clarify, “And that is perhaps one of the greatest gifts a Shuriman can have.”

You rise, and for a moment, Renekton’s hands blindly search for yours. For that singular moment, your weary heart blooms with warmth. “I trust that you will find a greater purpose for your talents. And when that day comes, I will be there with you. We will carve our names into Shurima’s legacy together.”

For the first time this night, your brother has a truly innocent smile. “You think ahead too much, Brother. I don’t care about any of that.” 

“Perhaps,” you hum, beginning to collect the gauze on the floor. Renekton springs up and joins you. The two of you clean up everything in mere minutes - each brother moving in synchrony with the other. For all of your disagreements and quarrels, your bond with Renekton is second to none.

“To reach greatness together... ” Renekton murmurs.

“And you said you didn’t care about my waxing prose.”

“That’s right,” he quickly says, bashfully tossing the final scrap away. “You overcomplicate your ideas. I can hardly understand your droning.” 

As the sun begins to creep onto the sands of Shurima, you answer your brother with a laugh.

“Then I will make my point clearer, Renya. _I will be with you until the end._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
